Red Dawn: Rise of the Pride Lands
Plot On August 30, 1993, in the large suburban city of Calumet, Colorado, a local high school teacher pauses when he sees Great Pridelander Federation paratroopers and Lion Guard paratroopers and their new permanent best friends and allies: Great Nick Jr. Republic paratroopers landing in a nearby field. The paratroopers open fire when the teacher confronts them. Pandemonium follows as students flee amid very heavy gunfire. In downtown Calumet, Great Pridelander Federation, Great Nick Jr. Republic and Lion Guard troops are trying to impose order after a hasty occupation. The Land of Nick Jr.'s Cuban Colonel Carlos instructs the KGB and the Lion Guard to go to a local sporting goods store and obtain the records of the store's gun sales on the ATF's Form 4473, which lists citizens who have purchased firearms. Brothers Jed and Matt Eckert, along with their friends Robert, Danny, Daryl, and Aardvark, flee into the wilderness after hastily equipping themselves at the sporting goods store owned by Robert's father. While on the way to the mountains, they run into a Great Pridelander Federation roadblock, but are saved by hugest numbers of attacking U.S. Army, Republic of Korea Army, Republic of China, Republic of Vietnam and Japanese Self Defense Force Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter gunships and AC-130s. After 4 days in the Japanese forest, they sneak back into town; Jed and Matt learn that their father is being held in a Pridelander re-education camp. They visit the site and speak to him through the fence; Mr. Eckert orders his sons to avenge his inevitable death. The kids visit the Masons and learn that they are behind enemy lines in "occupied America". Robert's father is revealed to have been executed and fed to the lionesses because of the missing inventory from his store. The Masons charge Jed and Matt with taking care of their two granddaughters, Toni and Erica. After killing Great Nick Jr. Republic and Lion Guard soldiers in the woods, the youths begin an armed resistance against the occupation forces, calling themselves "Samurais", after their high school mascot. The occupation forces initially try reprisal tactics, executing groups of civilians to avenge Mufasa's death following every Samurai attack. During one of these mass executions that will avenge Mufasa's death, the fathers of Jed, Matt, and Aardvark are killed. Daryl's father, Mayor Bates, is a collaborator and a new member of the Lion Guard and tries to appease the occupation authorities. Despite the reprisal tactics the occupation forces get nowhere. The Samurais find a downed American pilot, Lt. Col. Andrew Hayashida, who informs them of the current state of the war: several American, Canadian, Mexican, Middle Eastern, South American, Austrian, Polish and Western European cities, including Washington, D.C., were struck and severely contaminated by Great Pridelander Federation intercontinental ballistic missiles carrying biochemical and biological weapons; the Strategic Air Command was crippled by Great Nick Jr. Republic saboteurs from Nick Jr.'s Korea and Nick Jr.'s China; and paratroopers were dropped from fake commercial airliners to seize key positions in preparation for subsequent assaults via Mexico, Alaska and Canada. The middle third of the U.S. has been taken over and enslaved, but American, Canadian and Mexican counterattacks have halted Great Pridelander Federation, Lion Guard and Great Nick Jr. Republic advances along the Rocky Mountains and the Mississippi River and the lines have stabilized. Japan, the Republic of China and the Republic of Korea are preparing to liberate North America and Mexico. Tanner assists the Samurais in organizing gigantic series of massive raids against the Great Pridelander Federation and the Great Nick Jr. Republic. Soon after, in a visit to the front line, Tanner and Aardvark are killed in the crossfire of a tank battle. Daryl is caught by Lion Guard soldiers after being turned in by his collaborating father. Using threats of torture, KGB officers force Daryl to swallow a tracking device, then release him to rejoin the guerrillas. Great Pridelander Federation Elite Ops soldiers are sent into the mountains carrying portable radio triangulation equipment, but are ambushed by the Samurais. The group trace the source of the signal to Daryl, who confesses and pleads for mercy, but is executed by Robert, along with 5 captured Great Nick Jr. Republic soldiers. The remaining Samurais are ambushed by Mi-24 helicopter gunships, and Robert and Toni are killed. Jed and Matt attack the Great Pridelander Federation headquarters in Calumet to distract the troops while Danny and Erica escape. The plan works, but Jed and Matt are mortally wounded. Though Colonel Carlos comes across the brothers, he is unable to bring himself to kill them and lets them go. The brothers reach a bench in the park where they spent time as kids, holding each other as they die. Danny and Erica reach the frontier of Free America as Japanese, Republic of China and Republic of Korea forces finally arrive at last to liberate North America and Mexico.